


Birthright

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For litgeek81.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> For litgeek81.

It shouldn't be this way. It just _shouldn't_. Draco is supposed to marry into a Pureblood family - if there were a wizarding family called Pureblood, he'd propose to any daughter in it on principle - and be wealthy and influencial. That's the _point_ of life. He deserves what is his by right. By _heritage_.

Harry Potter is not any of those things.

He wants Harry Potter more than he ever wanted any of those things.

It just isn't right. Draco has tried a lot of things to get Potter out of his head. He stopped short of a love potion, because -- well, he's a _Malfoy_, and Malfoys have no use for love potions. If you can't get what you want with money, then it isn't worth getting.

Draco can't get Potter with money. He knows how he could get Potter. If he were some stuck-up, prissy Muggle-lover, that might do it. Well, Draco wants Potter more than he thought was humanly possible to want something, but he still has his dignity, his sense of _self_. Potter must want him. He's _Draco Malfoy_, who wouldn't want him? So Potter's just playing hard to get.

Well. Two can play at that game.


End file.
